SM/X-Men The Sailor Senshi Fight in America...
by Margaret Lane
Summary: All chapters revised!!! The X-Men discover that someone- or something- is terrorizing New York city, but there is something strange about this being... Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi follow Sailor Iron Mouse to America as the villianess contiues her search
1. Chapter I; Prologue

**I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men, so I don't sue me.Trust me, I am making no profit at all by doing this.**

** **

**All right, there are some things I have to clarify:**

**1.****As far as the X-Men are concerned, _any character I need is here_.I stopped reading the comic book waaaay back in 1994, so I don't want to even attempt to establish a timeline with those characters.However:**

**2.****As far as Sailor Moon is concerned, _this story takes place in the series' fifth season_, during which Sailor Galaxia has chosen Sailor Iron Mouse to go after Starseeds.This is right before the Senshi know who Galaxia is.Right now they're only basing their knowledge on the few visions Rei and Hotaru are having.**

**3.****As far as the powers of the senshi are concerned, some things have to be noted.In their human forms, the girls have normal to exceptional strength (i.e Makoto and Haruka being black belts and such).Hotaru is physically the weakest in her human form.However, as senshi, they all have exceptional human strength, though not as super-human as Rogue's or Monet's.Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus come closer to that than the other girls, but they can't lift cars or anything ridiculous like that.However, the senshi can jump much higher and are much more agile and quick than when they are in their human state.These abilities help with their combat skills, which are also more advanced.Most of a senshi's strength comes from her power though, which brings up another point:**

**4.****Transformations are both extraordinarily quick and partially stun whoever happens to be watching.So all of you people out there who say Goku/Cyclops/any other manly super hero would just punch them while they're transforming can stand corrected.The same thing applies when they are calling on their powers (i.e. Deep Submerge, World Shaking, etc).**

**5.****I am fairly confident in my knowledge of Sailor Moon, since I have every episode uncut and subtitled, but X-Men I am not so sure of.If I make any mistakes with them, please tell me!Thanks.Enjoy!~^o^~**

** **

** **

**The story is rated a strong PG-13 for now, but it will probably go up later.**

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Sailor Moon/X-Men Crossover_

The Sailor Senshi Fight in America;

A New Help Arrives

Part I_, Prologue_

_AN UNKOWN PLACE, A SEEMINGLY ENDLESS VOID OF NOTHINGNESS,_

_SURROUNDED BY STARS AND CLUSTERED IN DARKNESS AND COLD_

_AN UNKOWN TIME, A PLACE WITHOUT TIME_

_ _

"Go there," a reverberant and hollow female voice demanded coolly, cutting through the weightless void without effort, as if the very atoms in the air trembled in the presence of this unseen woman.A small, young-looking girl in a pin-stripe suit stepped lightly from the darkness and bowed deeply from the waist in response to the command. She looked up with empty, obedient, servile eyes.

"Hai, sama," the young girl said, her voice no higher than the whispering of a mouse.

"Search for starseeds in America, and bring me back a Starseed with Powers…then perhaps I will allow you to live." The voice said again in a low, dangerous murmur.

"Arigato gozimus, sama," the small girl said.Without another word the young girl vanished back into the darkness, swallowed entirely into the void of silence and stars. __

_ _

_ _

_ON EARTH, NOT TOO FAR AWAY_

_XAIVER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS_

_THREE HOURS AFTER THE FIST ATTACK_

Professor Charles Xavier sat with his hands tucked under his chin in thought.He and Scott Summers, the mutant known as Cyclops and the leader of the team known only as the X-Men, watched the holographic broadcast that flickered in front of them.The images deeply troubled the two men.It was a newscast that had aired earlier in the evening.The anchorman was describing an attack that had occurred in Central Park only a few hours earlier.

"…and this footage was found. It was taken by a passing tourist who had been filming his family in the park, all of whom died as a result of the attack.Before the footage is shown, we must warn viewers that this material is very graphic." The anchorman said in a crisp and formal tone.

On the "screen" was footage of what could only be described as a monster.It looked anatomically like a woman, except that she was at least seven feet tall.Her eyes were large and empty, and her skin was tinged the color of blood.Metallic protrusions covered her rough shoulders.The monster shot plasma from her hands erratically, and a nearby policeman was hit with an enormous explosion.A white flash filled the screen.Screams could be heard.The image slowly cleared.The camera's view slipped to the ground while groans of pain could be heard from whoever was holding the camera.There was a metallic sound as the equipment hit the concrete, showing an image of a severed hand- possibly the policeman's.In the background the monster stomped away quickly.

"The police are on the look-out for this mysterious attacker.It is believed that she is mutant of-" the anchorman's commentary was cut short as Scott closed the channel in disgust.Professor Xavier rubbed a hand over his mouth wearily.He had been watching reports such as these for a week, searching for clues to illuminate the mysterious attacks.

"Could it be a new marauder?I could send Storm and Marrow to investigate."Cyclops suggested.The professor shook his head.

"It is not a mutant," he said.Scott opened his mouth in shock.

"What!?" he asked, "Well, then what is that thing?!"

"I scanning the life form using Cerebro, but it said that the creature was…human." Xavier told him.Scott shook his head in confusion.

"He or she has no mutated DNA, and it is thus not a homo superior," Xavier said, his voice grave.

"But, it CAN'T be!" Scott uttered in disbelief.The professor shot Scott a cross glance.Scott could see the exhaustion in his mentor's face.The older man's eyes were bloodshot, and his pale skin was drawn in tight worry line across his gaunt face.Obviously the case was wearing him down.Scott shut his mouth quickly, immediately remorseful for he had shouting.

"I want you to send Wolverine, Gambit, Jean, Rogue and Storm to New York City for the week to investigate this." The professor said.Cyclops only nodded.The professor continued.

"Also send Jubilee-" he said off-handedly.Seeing Scott's surprised look, he explained, "I want her to gain experience, and Logan will be sure to protect her.The six of them will investigate for the week, and if it is decided that the entire team is needed, we leave at once to assist them.There is no harm in letting her go."

"Are you sure that's wise professor?Jubilee is only sixteen years old.We wouldn't want her to get hurt." Scott asked, crossing his arms over his chest in contemplation.The professor shook his head, obviously distracted.Cyclops decided not to further press the issue, and silently let himself out of the room. 

"Jubilee's certainly going to happy about this…" He said out loud.

End part one


	2. Chapter II; The Sailor Senshi Arrive

**Chapter I; The Sailor Senshi Arrive**

** **

_NEW YORK CITY_

_THE MORNING AFTER THE FIRST ATTACK_

_ _

"Wow!We're in America!" Usagi squealed in happiness.Her blond ponytails flew in her face as she bounced around.Minako was beside her, just as excited.Stars sparkled in their eyes as they ogled at the new surroundings.

"Hai!This so great!" Minako yelled out.Ami and Makoto smiled and laughed as they looked at the skyscrapers that towered all around them.Ami held a thick book in her hands, to which she occasionally referred as they walked through the city.

"Usagi-chan, you look like a trashy tourist," Rei said, her eyes closed in disgust.Usagi blinked and looked down at her outfit.Her shirt read _I LOVE NYC _in bright red letters with little hearts and apples.She wore a sun visor with an American flag on the brim.Usagi looked up, obviously confused.

"Usagi-chan, you may have over done it a bit," Ami's soft voice pointed out gingerly.Minako and Makoto nodded their heads reluctantly while Rei smugly nodded.A sweat drop appeared next to Usagi's face.

"Nah ne?" she asked, "what do you mean?"The other girls' heads drooped.Rei growled.

"You don't get it, Usagi..."

"I'm asking because I don't know!"

"Baka Usagi, you'll never get it for the rest of your life…"

"Naaaeeee!Rei-chan you're so mean!" Usagi wailed.Ami, Makoto, and Minako all sighed in unison as Rei and Usagi bickered loudly with each other.Suddenly two furry heads popped out of the large bag Makoto held.Luna looked crossly at the five girls.

"Everyone!" she yelled, "We're here on senshi business!We have to find the phage that has been stealing the Americans' starseeds!"

"Well, yes that's true," Usagi said with an impish grin, "But we have time for a little fun too!"

"No-" Luna said, her voice bordering on a hiss, "We thought the phage's would stay in Japan, but apparently Sailor Iron Mouse has a different plan.Now we have to stop her, and we all have to remain focused!"

Next to Luna, Artemis was stretching his paw towards a hot dog stand.Minako giggled as she watched him.Soon the other girls saw and barely suppressed a barrage of laughter.Luna turned and saw what the white cat was doing.

"Artemis!" she screeched.He cringed sheepishly and grinned.The five girls laughed.

"Luna, can't we just look around for a little while?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Yes, I would have to concur that a tour of this city would be more than educational," Ami agreed, pushing her wire-framed glasses up her nose in a single, graceful movement.She flipped through a heavy textbook in her hands, and the other girls all sighed in unison.

"Ami-chan, why do you have a textbook with you vacation?"

"Hai, Ami-chan," Rei stuttered, "what's that book about?"

"Minna-chan, this is only a simple history book on the founding of New York City, and I would have to say that this city contains a multitude of interesting facts and…"

Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Rei all had sweat drops next to their foreheads as Ami went into a detailed description about the history of the city.

"Ami-chan," Usagi said, pointing a finger determinedly into the, "This is vacation!You're supposed to be having fun!"

"So ne?"

"Hai, now let's do some shopping!" Usagi and Minako said happily.The other girls all cried out excitedly in unison, each one describing the different things they wanted to do.Ami cringed slightly, smiling sheepishly.

"Luna, Artemis- when will be getting to the hotel?" she asked gingerly, watching the growing shopping-frenzy in the other girls with mild apprehension.

"We'll have to wait until after we meet Setsuna-san and the others in Central Park," Luna mumbled reluctantly.When she mentioned Setsuna's name, Makoto looked suddenly at her watch.

"We have to hurry," Makoto said to the other girls, "Haruka-san and the other outer senshi will be waiting for us in Central Park."

"This must have been serious for them to ask us to meet them here," Ami said thoughtfully.The other girls nodded.

"The enemy has been getting stronger…and we must find out who's behind these attacks." Rei whispered, her eyes distant and clouded.Visions filled her mind chaotically of a woman in gold surrounded by starseeds.It was a vision she'd had more often lately, and it was one she didn't like.The woman, she seemed so cold…Rei was filled with terror when these visions consumed her mind.However, she was brought back to reality as Usagi put her hand on her arm.

"Are you all right, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, her voice thick with concern.Rei smiled.

"Hai, but we should get going," she answered, mustering all the cheerfulness she could manage.Despite her best efforts, her voice seemed flat and forced.The five girls looked worriedly at each other before starting silently down the street towards Central Park.

Haruka looked up through the tree's branches, her elbows leaning against the back of the bench and her feet stretched out in front of her.She sighed contentedly as Michiru edged closer to her on the bench, stretching her slender fingers to touch Haruka possessively.Setsuna and Hotaru walked up to them, smiling softly.

"Its hard to believe that only yesterday there was such a violent attack in this beautiful park," Hotaru's soft voice whispered.She looked at the lush scenery with wide, happy eyes.Haruka laughed at the young girl affectionately.Despite all the little girl's knowledge, there were still things she didn't know.

"Hotaru-chan, this is not a good place to be at night," she hinted, winking, "but you're right, it does feel peaceful right now.The air is quiet like a sigh."

Hotaru nodded.Setsuna smiled down at her.What seemed the most unbelievable to her, and perhaps to the rest of the senshi, was that this small girl was really Sailor Saturn, a warrior who commanded death itself and destroyed entire planets with barely a whisper.However, right now she was only Hotaru, and Setsuna was happy to see her so carefree for the moment.Suddenly, Michiru squinted, and cried out softly as if in pain.Haruka quickly put her hands on Michiru's shoulders as she swooned.

"Michiru-chan!What's wrong?" she asked, concern making her voice waiver.Michiru put a delicate hand to her forehead.Hotaru immediately shot her hand out to help her, but Michiru stopped her.

"Save your energy-" she said to the young girl.Michiru then turned to Haruka, her eyes steely with determination, "The Sea is in tumult and writhing in agony.I felt its pain just now.A great power is coming…evil…and cold…"

"Evil…?" Setsuna said thoughtfully, "Is it the phage, or Sailor Iron Mouse?"

Michiru shook her head, looking thoughtfully into a beautiful hand-held mirror that she held in her hands.Its reflection was clear.There was no other image in it, which was not helpful at all at that moment.Michiru looked questioningly at Hotaru.

Hotaru was looking into the distance, her eyes clouded.

"No, this power is worse…a cold light is approaching Earth even as we speak…" Hotaru answered for Michiru, her voice strained and distant as if she were looking at something the others could not see.The other young women watched Hotaru patiently, knowing that her visions could take a while to be seen clearly.

"Can you see who it is yet?" Haruka asked quietly.Hotaru shook her head slightly.

"Sailor?…a woman in gold-" Hotaru whispered.She cried out suddenly, trembling violently, "The eternal one!No! The yellow hair is- NO! _The darkness!!_"

Haruka grabbed her and held her to her chest gently, shaking her to wake her up.Setsuna gasped quietly at the violence and suddenness of Hotaru's attack.

"Hotaru, take it easy," Haruka said, "Hotaru!"

Slowly Hotaru's gaze focused and her trembling ceased.The three older senshi sighed in relief.Hotaru looked up at Haruka.

"Help…is here," she whispered weakly.Setsuna looked over her shoulder at the sidewalk, but nobody was there.

"Do you mean the princess?" Michiru asked.Hotaru shook her head no.

"Who…?"

"Not humans…not senshi…they have powers," Hotaru said slowly, narrowing her eyes in thought, "I saw fireworks, heard the wind howl, and- there were…swords?From a man's hand?"

"I don't understand." Haruka said, "Who could she mean?"

The outer senshi stood quietly, looking at each other in confusion.

"Not human…"

end chapter one


	3. Chapter III; Mission Accepted

**Chapter II; Mission Accepted**

** **

_ _

_XAIVER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS_

_THE AFTERNOON AFTER THE FIRST ATTACK_

_ _

_ _

"What's up Cyclops?" Jubilee asked happily as she bounced in behind Logan.Wolverine smiled at the little girl who followed him into the conference room_.She's such a firecracker…_

Rogue, Gambit, Storm and Jean were already sitting at the spacious and formal-looking table in the wide room.Their faces were unusually grim.Only Gambit smiled when he saw them enter, but his smile lacked the usual warmth and pizzazz it usually held.Logan smirked at the group, obviously undaunted by the oppressive silence that greeted him and Jubilee.

"Yeah, C-y-k-e," Logan drawled casually as he pulled up a chair, "What are ya in such a big huff about?"

"Yeah, you guys need to lighten up," Jubilee quipped as she put her arms around Logan's massive shoulders, resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Hush, sugah, this is somethin' important," Rogue said quietly.Jubilee pouted a little but she sat down, her elbows splayed on the table, her chin resting in her gloved hands.Cyclops cleared his throat before he began.

"As you all know, there have been a string of violent attacks occurring in the proximity of New York City's Central Park.Though both we and apparently everyone else have previously believed that these attacks were acted upon by a mutant, Professor Xavier has revealed to me that it is not a mutant…it's human." Scott said, waiting for the impact of his words to set in.His teammates gasped, each one recalling the distorted and gruesome figure from the previous night's news broadcast.Scott held up one hand as Logan and Storm began firing questions at him.They grew reluctantly silent, waiting for Cyclops to explain.

"We don't know anything more-" Scott caught himself wincing inwardly as he spoke, remembering the professor's strained and weary expression from the night before.Cyclops didn't have to be a psychic to realize that the professor had been less than truthful.He knew something more than what he was telling Scott, and it hurt to think that after all those years of hard work the professor wouldn't tell him everything…

**It's all right, Scott** Jean said to him telepathically.

**I'm disappointed that he couldn't trust us Jean-**

**He has his reasons, Scott- he always does**

Logan watched as Cyclops and Phoenix mentally communicated.After being around them for so long he could tell whenever they "talked" to each other like that.The signs were subtle; Scott's mouth would twitch slightly, Jean would press her fingers gently against his hand- but they would never look at each other.Logan inwardly flinched as he watched Jean place a smooth, delicate hand over Scott's rough fist.Jealous?Of course he was…he had loved Jean from the moment he'd met her, and he'd loved her ever since.Years of longing looks, subtle innuendo and the occasional stolen kiss…

_But that's all in the past now_, Logan told himself quietly, scolding himself for even remembering those earth-shattering moments he had treasured so much.He turned away from the couple and tried to pay attention to Storm's conversation with Gambit and Rogue.

"…and we could use Jean to telekinetically hold the monster-"

"Human!" Jubilee corrected loudly.The three adults turned a scolding glare towards her, and Jubilee muttered something sarcastic and turned away.Wolverine patted her gently on the back to soothe her bruised ego, and Jubilee smiled brightly at him.Gambit looked up at them and then back at the group, shuffling a deck of cards while he assessed the situation with the so-called "monster."After a moment he spoke quietly, laying out his plan verbally to the team.Jean and Scott turned their focus back to the team as Gambit spoke.

"Gambit tink dat de best way to approach de situation would be to watch fo' de attacker in de park late at night, no?"

"For once Cajun I hafta agree with you," Logan growled.Storm and Scott nodded their heads approvingly.

"Oui, and then Gambit tink dat we best bring the what-it-is back 'ere an' hold it to keep it from 'urting anyone else, no?"

Storm and Scott nodded their heads approvingly.

"We can set up shifts and survey the park at all times," Scott said, shifting back into his 'leader' tone of voice.He punched a few keys on the holographic screen near his seat, projecting a large and detailed map on the middle of the table.

"A base of operation has already be secured here-" he pointed to a hotel near the map, "-and all forms of covert cover have been arranged, so lets get to-"

"Excuse moi!" Jubilee interrupted, much to Cyclops annoyance, "But, like this all cool and stuff, but why exactly do ya want ME here?Like, do you want some coffee or do ya just need little ol' me to take notes and stuff."There was no hiding the sarcastic edge in Jubilee voice.She snapped her gum and looked fearless at Cyclops.Logan smothered a chuckle- yep, that was his little girl all right.Scott just stared at her for a minute, his expression a mix between exasperation and disbelief.Disbelief because he couldn't believe what he was about to say, exasperation because, well, it _was_ Jubilee, after all.He wanted Jubilee to gain experience, but on such an important mission?

"You're going with them Jubilee," was all he could manage to say.There was a moment of silence before Jubilee literally whooped with joy.The other teammates grinned as Jubilee grabbed Logan's arm excitedly.

"Didja-hear-that-Wolvie-I-get-ta-come-with-ya-and-it'll-br-great-and-I finally-get-ta-kick-some-serious-butt-and-"

"Ahem"

"Oh sorry Cyke I'm just a little excited is all and-"

"A-HEM."

"Yeah, right, I know, gotta be patient and all…" Jubilee voice lowered until she stopped completely, even though she kept smiling and fidgeting with excitement.Wolverine grinned at her.Cyclops also suppressed a grin, despite his original annoyance.He wished all the X-Men could be as excited when they got their assignments.After a moment he continued with the plan of action.

"Storm will take Wolverine and Jubilee on the first watch," Scott said, "Jubilee, you are to stay with Logan at all times.The three of you will be positioned here-" he pointed to the center of the park, "And you will make strategic sweeps of the area every hour on the hour.

"What about Gambit, mon capiton?"

"You, Jean, and Rogue will be taking the next shift," Cyclops said, pointing to another spot on the map, "And you'll relieve Storm's team before dawn."

"And by what means are we to communicate with each other?"

"Mostly you'll use Jean as a telepathic conduit, Storm, since we don't know the extent of the attacker's abilities.Using any electronic means of communication may leave you open to electromagnetic attack or interference"

"Is this a 'hush-hush' mission, or are we, like, just going to broadcast to the world that the X-Men are in NYC?Do we get to wear disguises?"

"Its New York, Jubilee- not a lot precautions will need to be taken.You will be out of uniform, of course, and don't demonstrate your powers unless it's absolutely necessary- but otherwise the city is so big that I doubt any will notice our presence."

"Ah'll still get to fly when Ah'm on patrol, right Cyclops?"

"…No."

"So how am ah supposed ta scan tha whole park if ah can't fly?"

"You'll have to walk, Rogue.I know it will take longer, but no using any powers that can be seen- and flying, unsheathing claws, throwing fireworks, or discharging anything at all would all fall under the _not _subtle use of powers."

"….I hafta _walk_?Scott, have you seen the boots I wear?"

"I'm sorry Rogue, but you can't risk letting your presence be known until you have some real information on this new enemy.We don't know to what extent its powers cover, so we'll to take it easy for now and just try to find who or what is behind these attacks." Cyclops said, looking each of his teammates in the eye as he explained his position.Logan growled a little under his breath, but stopped when he saw Jean across the table.Small beads of sweat were dripping from her head and she was breathing in quiet, ragged breaths.Her hands were trembling slightly.Cyclops followed Logan's worried gaze.

"Jean!" he yelled, grapping her shoulders as she slumped in his arms.There was a clattering of chairs as the other X-Men stood up quickly.

"Should I get Henry and the Professor?" Storm asked.When no one answered she ran quickly from the room.

"Come on, Red," Logan gruffly whispered as he kneeled next to her, "Snap out of it!"

"What's wrong with her Gambit?" Jubilee asked.Gambit pulled her away as Jean started to scream in pain, her lips turning blue and her skin drawn tightly over her face.She emitted erratic waves of energy as she seized uncontrollably.However, as suddenly as her convulsions started they stopped, and she lay limp in Scott's arms.Hank rushed in, the Professor and Storm following closely.Without a word to the others he quickly checked Jean's pulse.Satisfied, he backed up slowly and rubbed a hairy hand over his face.

"She is fine, she has just fainted," the Beast diagnosed.

'Professor!" Jubilee yelled in shock," What happened to you?!"

The other X-Men turned at Jubilee's exclamation.There was a simultaneous gasp as they saw the professor.Xavier's clothes were ruffled, his skin was a sickly pallor and he had a thin trickle of blood streaming from his nose.He wiped it absent-mindedly, a careless gesture which surprised the X-men. 

"It seems that the same…attack…that affected Jean affected me as well." He said wearily.He entered Jean's mind gently and brought her back to consciousness.Jean groaned as she tried to open her eyes, the light stabbing her senses like hundreds of needles.

"I-I f-f-felt it…"Jean whispered, her eyes clouded and red-rimmed, "A cold light…approaching…"

"I felt it as well Jean." Charles said, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"What….what was it, Professor?" Scott asked without taking his gaze from his wife.

"I don't…know, but I feel that we must investigate these attacks in New York City as soon as possible," the professor said, his voice subdued and broken with strain.

"Of…course, Professor- when would you like the team to be dispatched?" Cyclops asked.

"Tonight."

"By the gods!" Storm exclaimed, "Must we leave so soon, with Jean in this condition?"

Scott's looked up Storm sharply."Of course Jean won't be going.Not in this condition." he said.

"No, really Scott, I'm okay," Jean said weakly, trying to smile.

"No way Jean," Logan growled, "You can't go."

"Jean must go," Xavier said.The other X-Men turned and stared with open surprise at the professor's command.Scott shook his head furiously.

"No!" was all he could manage to say.Jean could hear the subtle fear in his voice, and she struggled to sit up.

"I'm all right Scott," she said with a small smile, bracing herself against his shoulders as she stood shakily on her feet.Logan had to forcibly stop himself from putting his arms around her to steady her._Why do you push yerself so hard, Jeanie? _he thought sadly as she her footing steadied.

"I'm sorry Jean, but I feel that your empathetic abilities will be of the utmost importance in this mission," the professor explained, unable to conceal the apologetic tone in his voice.Jean nodded.Scott stood between the professor and Jean, his face an unreadable expression.He clenched and unclenched his fists slowly, but he too nodded his understanding to the professor._Our mission comes first,_ he thought reluctantly.

"So, we're like, leaving tonight, right?" Jubilee said, her voice cutting harshly through the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, Jubilation," Xavier agreed, "So I advise all of you to prepare now.The sooner the investigation begins, the better it will be.Jean, will you please come with me to my office before you depart?"

"Of course."

"Remember, my X-Men-" Charles said, hesitating before he continued, "be careful."

As the professor and the X-Men left the conference room, Scott lingered in the back.As Wolverine passed him, Scott grabbed his arm suddenly.Logan faced him angrily, but his anger faded as he saw the look on Cyclop's face.

"Logan, I…"

"What is it Scott?"

"Will you…look after Jean for me- please…" Cyclops said, the concern in his voice softening Logan's cold expression.

"Of course I will.I wouldn't want anything to happen to her anymore than you do," Logan said, trying to sound reassuring.Scott's grip loosened on his arm, but he still looked concerned.Logan smiled a little as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry, Scott," he said over his shoulder with a small wave, "I'm the best at what I do."

Scott didn't acknowledge him.He stood with his hands on the table, staring silently into space.

_Be careful, Jean…_

…………

Xavier sat in his office, shuffling through a stack of papers absentmindedly.He looked up as he heard a knock at the large doors that closed off his study.The sound rang sharply through the hollow silence of the wide room.The sound was a distraction from the silence, and Xavier welcomed the intrusion.

"Come in, Jean," he said, looking up from the work on his desk.He couldn't even remember what he was working on.At any rate, anything he had been doing for the passed recent weeks was merely a distraction from what was constantly plaguing his mind.Unfortunately he could find nothing important or even interesting enough to harness even a quarter of attention.He quickly pushed away the worry in his mind as Jean entered the room.He was sure that the weary, drawn smile on her face mirrored his own expression.

"You wanted to see me, professor?" Jean asked, sitting down comfortably in a chair in front of his desk.The professor nodded solemnly, looking carefully at the women who sat before him.It seemed like just yesterday she had arrived at his school, a shaken little girl with uncontrollable powers.She had gone through so much in the past years, and yet her emotional stability was probably one of the more solid amongst the X-Men.The two of them shared a unique bond as the two most powerful minds on the planet.If anyone could understand the immense pressure of being nothing less than a world wide telepathic antenna, it would be Jean.If anything, Jean would know far better than Xavier ever could.Now, as the Phoenix, there was an undeniable chance that Jean had become the most powerful telepath in the world.So it was without a doubt that the Professor knew he could share his worst fears with her, and right now his worst fears centered on the upcoming mission to New York City.He could tell Jean sensed his apprehension, so he cleared his throat and looked up at her earnestly.

"The mental attack that happened to you and I this afternoon," he began, speaking hesitantly, as if searching for the right words, "was that the first time it had happened to you?"

"Actually, no," Jean said, looking nervously down at her hands, "I have been having strange images flash through my mind for the past few days.Today, though, it was different…"

"Wait, Jean- tell me about the images."

"Sometimes I- I just don't know where these images come from- I see the moon, or sometimes I either see planets, I guess, or I see a group of women in strange costumes.Even now, when I try to recall what they look like, the image fades away and I almost completely forget what I saw." Jean said, squinting her eyes as the memory slipped slowly from her mental grasp.

"What happened today?" Xavier asked.

"Today it was…different," Jean said, and swallowed visibly.

"Go on, Jean," the professor encouraged.

"I saw a women in gold, and felt an incredible power that was so cold, and…"

"Evil?"

"Yes." Jean said in a small voice.She looked at the professor questioningly.He didn't meet her gaze.

"I've been having visions like the ones you've described for the past month." He finally said.Silence filled the room as Jean thought about the full meaning of what he said.After a moment he continued.

"I always see the same thing, and the end always…terrifies me," he said, his voice dropping low enough that Jean had to strain to hear him.

"What is it?" Jean asked.

"I don't know Jean, but I feel as if something is going to…'come to a head' is the best phrase I can use to describe it in my present state of mind."

"I think I feel the same way," Jean said.They both stared into the distance, remembering what they had seen.

"I believe something is going to happen- some cataclysmic event, and there will be nothing we can do to prevent it," Xavier said, "And I think what has been happening in New York is somehow connected to what will happen."

As he said that, he wheeled over to face the large window behind his desk.He gazed out past the gates of his estate and looked sadly at the horizon.The sun was just setting, and he found himself wondering how many sunsets he'd see before whatever was coming would take place.He pushed away a shudder as he realized the morbidity of the passing thought.Jean walked quietly up behind him and put her hands reassuringly on his shoulders.

"I don't how much help the X-men could offer, but you know that all of us will do whatever we can," Jean said, "And I also feel very strongly that whatever happens, there is someone out there who will be able to stop it.I don't know who, but during my…visions, you can call them, I always see a figure that radiates a warm light.Whoever that person is, I think that he or she will be our-"

"Light of hope?"

"…Yes," Jean whispered incredulously, looking down at the professor in shock.

" I have also heard that phrase spoken during my visions, and whatever happens, it seems as if The Light of Hope will be what the key." Xavier said.He looked up as the stars began to shin dimly in growing night sky.Jean nodded and followed his thoughtful gaze.After a moment Xavier shook his head as if clearing his mind of unpleasant thoughts.He patted Jean's hand reassuringly and looked up her.

"The other X-Men are ready to go," he said, and wheeled toward the door.Jean followed closely, the conversation weighing deeply on her conscience.

" I believe that you're skills will be the most useful on this mission, Jean," Xavier explained, "Try to use both your psychic and empathetic abilities to gather as much information as possible on what we just discussed."

"I will, Charles." Jean said, her face solemn with understanding.

"The other X-Men are ready to go," he said suddenly, and he wheeled quickly towards the door.Jean followed closely, their conversation weighing deeply on her conscience.

"I would like to wish them off Jean, but I have some pressing matters of which to attend.Would you give them my regards?" he said, his voice once again crisp and formal.Jean nodded and opened the door to leave.The Professor in expectantly closed a pale hand around her wrist.She looked at him questioningly.He looked searchingly into her eyes for a moment.

"Please, Jean," he said, "be careful.All of you."

"We will.Don't worry," she replied quietly.With that she left to join the other X-men, the heavy oak doors of Xavier's office closing slowly with a loud thud.Charles stared at the door for a moment before he wheeled reluctantly back to his desk, his mind oppressive with dark thoughts of things to come.

It was dark now, as the sun had finished setting; the only light in the room came from the narrow strips of moonlight that ran along the floor from the looming picture window behind Xavier's desk.He sat with his hands pressed against his head.His thoughts returned again and again to the images from the newscast of the attacks in Central Park.Those poor people…It wasn't like him to be as sympathetic as this, but he couldn't push the images from his mind of the dead families, their lifeless bodies lying ravaged on the cold ground.He also couldn't stop thinking of the visions he was having.More and more often they would preoccupy him, forcing themselves into his mind despite all the mental control he possessed.

"What do they mean?" he whispered to himself.Without warning, he broke out into a cold sweat as they began again:

the moon shines over the earth casting a white light down to its people but no a dark shadow consumes the light destroys the light a raging hate consumes the planet against all hope hope is destroyed a woman a woman in gold destroys the light there is a light needed the light of

"What is…"

_the light of hope_

"What is the light of hope?" Charles Xaiver whispered into the night.

the starlight grows weaker every day the shadow comes closer to earth every day three shooting stars come to earth nine guardians who protect the planet wait for the battle the eternal battle the angel has come down to earth

_eternal, everlasting_

_the eternal one_

_the light of hope_

The images flashed through Xavier's mind chaotically.Images of young women clashed together in battle; blood spilling to the ground; images of the moon consumed by a terrifying shadow; images of two women who always stood out the most from the others.One was evil…pure evil.It was the only word that came to Charles's mind.She radiated unadulterated hate and spite.He couldn't help but feel that she had something to do with the shadow that always consumed the moon.He didn't know what that meant or what she meant or anything else, but then the vision of the other woman entered his mind.She seemed so young, for some reason, and she was exactly the opposite of the first women.This woman- or girl, really- cast a softer, warmer image.He could never clearly make anything out, but he could always see…wings?Were they wings?Is that what 'the angel has dome down to earth' meant?Xavier shook his head slowly.

"Something is coming, or going to happen," Xavier said quietly to himself, "And when it does… whoever that girl is, I think she will be the only one who can stop it."

He remembered the shadow again, and the coldness of its presence in his mind.

"And if she can't, then God help us all…"

………..

The other X-men were gathered in the hanger next to the Blackbird, waiting Jean to arrive.Rogue and Gambit were putting the luggage into the Blackbird.

"Ugh!" Gambit groaned, "Chere, Gambit tink dat you pack to much for us bein' away for jist a week, no?"

"Be quiet Cajun!" Rogue teased good naturedly, "Ah have to look mah best since we're goin' into New York City!"With that she lightly tossed the rest of the luggage into the storage compartment of the BlackBird.Gambit barely had time to move his fingers as Rogue slammed the heavy door shut.

"Yeow!" he yelped.

"Oh hush," Rogue said as she floated back down to the ground.Jubilee bounced excitedly up to her.

"Hey, Rogue," she babbled, "Do ya think there'll be some cool stores there?"

"Oh, sugah, you have no idea!" Rogue grinned with a wink, "We'll hafta take ya around and show ya the best places to get some serious shopping done, right Storm?"

"Well, I suppose that since Jubilee has never been to New York, it would be educational to give her a tour of the city-"

"And take her shopping!"

"-and yes, take her shopping." Ororo grinned.As regale and stately as she was, Storm was just as inclined to a good shopping spree as the other X-Women.Jubilee jumped up and down in excitement.Gambit and Logan both groaned as if in pain.

"Mon ami, we be stuck wit de cheres all week, no?

"Ya, Cajun…."

"And three of de cheres, they have platinum cards, oui?

Logan sighed deeply and shook his head reluctantly.

"Gambit wonder, durin' all de shoppin', who will carry de bags?I tink it may be us, oui?

"No, Cajun, over my dead body- but you can fend fer youself!"

Gambit sighed deeply.The two men watched with growing apprehension as the X-Women plotted the plan of attack on the hapless retail outlets of New York City.Jean stood just outside the doors of the hanger, hold her suitcase and looking worriedly down the corridor.She waited patiently for Scott.She knew he would be upset to see her leave after the…attack this afternoon, but they both felt that the misson must come first.

It had to come first…

How she hated that!How could she be expected to put the ideals of the team before her needs, when those ideals may not even be hers anymore… She caught her breath as she thought that, but she realized that it was true.What they were doing- was it really making a difference anymore?Were all her sacrifices worth the trouble of saving a race of people who detested her very existence?Jean wondered how long these doubts had been lingering just below the surface of her mind.A long time, perhaps?Maybe only recently?She couldn't even remember anymore, and that disturbed her even more.Before she could delve any deeper into her thoughts, Scott walked quickly around the corner.

"Well, Jean, I guess I better see all of you off," he said, and swallowed visibly.Jean smiled and put her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, Scott," she whispered, "We'll all be okay."

Scott said nothing.After a moment of silence, he finally allowed himself to kiss her gently.She returned his embrace, but flinched inwardly as she caught a stray thought running through his mind.

_Will be the last time I get to kiss my wife?_

__How many times had he thought that before a mission?Probably every time.She realized that she often thought the same thing as she watched him go into battle again and again.As unpleasant as these lingering doubts were, there was only one way to keep them from happening, and even if she wanted to- which she didn't- there was no way to convince Scott to quit the X-Men.Thus, it was with a heavy heart that they indulged in last minute, good-bye kisses such as this one.That this wasn't the last token of love ever granted to the other, that the other person would come home safely: this was the best for which Jean or Scott could hope.It was the price paid for doing what they did; it was a price paid by all the X-Men.

All too soon Jean broke from Scott's embrace.She looked up at him and smiled bravely.

"Go on," she said, motioning to the door that led to the hanger, "They're waiting for us."

"I know," he said almost sadly, "I wish I could go with you."

"The professor had his reasons for choosing us, and we will be back in a week," Jean reassured him.Scott nodded his understanding before entering the large hanger.Jean followed him.The slick metal door closed quickly behind her with a soft hiss.

_There's no turning back now, _she thought, _we all knew what we were getting into when we agreed to this._

__"All right people," Scott's loud voice echoed against the metallic floors and walls.The X-Men gave him their full attention.

"You have your assignments, and you know the plan," Cyclops said, "I expect all of you to do your best; remember, we have to gather as much information on this being as possible.Only use your powers to protect yourselves or to protect any innocent people who become involved."Scott looked at each member of the team again.His eyes finally fell on Jubilee.As she listened to his words, she seemed to stand taller and look more determined, mirroring the postures of the older members who stood around her.She was definitely closer to being a full-fledged X-Man.Scott smiled, then half-heartedly saluted his team.

"Good luck." he said.He watched as each X-Man climbed confidently into the BlackBird.

"Merci, mon caption!"

"We will do our best, Scott."

"You can, like, totally count on us!"

"Yeah, sugah, don't worry about us."

Jean mouth 'I love you' and winked cheerfully as she entered.Wolverine was the last to climb in.He looked at Scott with a level, unreadable expression.

"Don't worry about Red, One-eye," he remarked gruffly, "We'll watch out for her."

Scott smirked his appreciation, then folded his arms across his chest as he watched the BlackBird take off, leaving the hanger with a roar and a flash of light.

"Good luck," he whispered again, "I hope you won't need it."

Inside the jet, Jubilee's mask of maturity slipped as she bounced over to Logan's seat.She grabbed his arm excitedly.

"Wolvie, we're really going to the big apple!"

"That we are, darlin'," Logan grinned.He pointed to her seat, "Now go sit down till we get there."

Jubilee grinned and hopped back into her seat.She stared out the window with large eyes.Moonlight fell softly on her features, and she scanned the horizon for the first signs of the city.

"What da ya think will be waitin' for us when we get there?" she asked.The other X-Men looked at her.

Jean was listening to her when a stray thought crept quietly into her mind.

_The eternal one waits there._

__"I don't know, Jubilee, but I think we'll find out when we get there," Jean said, her eyes clouded in thought._Who is the eternal one?_

The BlackBird flew quietly threw the night sky, each minute taking the X-Men closer to New York City, where the answer to Jean's question was waiting.

End chapter two


	4. Chapter IV; Love Lost

## Chapter IV, _Love Lost_

### Bay View Hotel, New York City

_ _

Usagi was awakened by the moonlight.It shot through her sleep like a sizzling arrow, whispering doubts and fears in her mind like a Fortune Teller's tinkering bell.Though it had never bothered her before- in fact, the moon had often been a source of comfort and strength for her in the past- during these uncertain and tense days she found herself often awakened by the rays of white light that washed over her each night if she forgot to close her blinds tightly.Unfortunately she could not completely shut out the moonlight tonight.She was not in her bedroom, where her she could screw tightly closed the blinds or turn over in her own bed to ignore the light.Usagi was in a hotel in New York City, as far away from Tokyo as one could get without going towards it again.She was halfway around the world, and instead of her secure blinds Usagi was forced to do her best with flimsy, moth-eaten drapes that could not be entirely drawn closed.It was not enough.She couldn't even have the comfort of turning over in bed to escape the moon's pessimistic, warning glow.Rei dozed quietly next to her, taking up much room on the squeaky bed.I'll have to jab at her about it tomorrow, Usagi thought dimly.Even if Rei wasn't there, a long though dirty mirror reflected the moonlight onto Usagi's face from almost all angles in the room.She felt suddenly unnerved and lost all desire to sleep.Usagi sighed deeply and quietly, swallowing her remorse and forcing herself to remain as silent as possible.

It was a lost cause.There would be no escaping her destiny tonight.

Well, I might as well get up for a bit, Usagi thought reluctantly.She sat up quietly and pulled on her slippers, stepping carefully to avoid the prone bodies of Makoto, Ami, and Minako.She smiled at them, forgetting momentarily her unease.A few feathers and empty soda cans littered the floor, testaments to the earlier pillow fight prompted by five teenage girls who had drank too much caffeine.It had been a fight to see who would get to sleep in the bed.Rei and Usagi had won, but though they had crowed and gloated for nearly an hour they silently agreed to sleep on the floor the next night to allow everyone a turn on the bed.It had been a fun evening, though the memory of that happiness quickly faded as Usagi caught a glimpse of the full moon that seemed to be hovering just outside the window.She shivered involuntarily, remembering her fitful dreams from the past few weeks.She hadn't told the others yet.She didn't want to believe them herself.All of them were about the new enemy.Most of them centered also around Mamoru.None of them were good.

Mamoru.

At the thought of her boyfriend, Usagi covered her mouth with one thin hand and let herself quickly and silently out of the small motel room.She gasped when she was alone and fell into a heap in front of the door, the tears which had threatened to spill down her cheeks now making dark trails down her face and leaving wet rings on the cheap carpet beneath her feet.She spoke quietly to herself, her voice cracking.

"Where are you…"

Mamo-chan.

_Mamo…_

The man she loved was somewhere HERE, in America.He could be so close and yet Usagi still could not reach him.She tried very hard not to think of him…very hard.She tried not to think of his unruly black hair or his broad, warm shoulders or of his gentle hands or of his deep eyes that sang of two thousand years' worth of unrelenting love and passion…. or of his lips, pressed sweet and long against hers in the once warm and soothing moonlight, of moonlight rendezvous' in secret hideaways known only to their lover's embrace and gaze, of being safe and secure in his naked arms and not feeling so…so…so ALONE!

Why hadn't he responded?Not once- not once in one whole month!She wrote every day, she called every night!Had she displeased him somehow?Had he forgotten her because of his studies?Or was it because-

"No!" Usagi denied it, tried to stop the thought from forming, the ugly string of words which had begun to spread throughout her mind like a festering cancer, sickening her every time it came close to surfacing, but she couldn't stop it this time-

_because he doesn't love me._

Usagi shook her head furiously, hot tears smearing against her reddening face as she sobbed violently in silence.As a growing habit she began fingering the beautiful yet simple ring Mamoru had given her before he left for University.She turned it over and over again in her hand, careful not to drop it.

He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.It became a rhythm in her mind, the pulse that ran through her veins.He loves me, he loves me.A steady, comforting rhythm.

She was still crying when a tired looking janitor walked down the hall on his evening rounds.The older man gasped in surprise as saw the young girl crumpled and sobbing in front of one of the hotel rooms.

"Are you all right, young lady?"he asked quietly.Usagi looked up sharply, his voice surprising her.She nodded her head quickly, smiling through her tears, trying to hide her own shame at crying so openly.

"Hai," she whispered.The man looked puzzled.

"Umm…yes, hi, hello."The janitor said, scratching his head.Usagi quickly realized her mistake.She smiled slightly in spite of herself.

"Gomen- err…I mean, sorry.Yes, I am fine," Usagi said in jangling English.The man, understanding that there existed a language barrier, laughed a little too.

"Well, is there anything I can get you?" he asked, a smile on his face.Suddenly Usagi's face brightened.

"Can you please tell me where I may find a phone?" she asked carefully in English, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes, down the hall and to the right," the man answered, gesturing over his shoulder.Without another second passing Usagi jumped lightly to her feet and ran towards the other end of the hall.

"Arigatooooo!" she called out shrilly, forgetting to use English in her excitement.The man winced, worrying that her loud cry would wake the other guests, but he couldn't help but smile at the funny young girl with outrageously long pigtails and a bight smile.He walked away to continue his rounds.

Breathlessly Usagi found the phone, which was only a little way from the Outer Senshis' rooms.She pushed a few silver coins into the pay phone and nervously dialed the phone number she knew so well.

Its almost two in the morning! she thought happily.Mamo-chan MUST be home by now!She didn't care if she woke him, she just HAD to talk to him!

It seemed like years before she could hear the dial tone, and then she held her breath as the line rang, and rang…and rang…and rang…and rang…and…once again the familiar baritones of Mamoru's voice-over on his gritty answering machine asked Usagi to leave a message.The sadness settled thickly in her throat again.She closed her eyes and waited for the message to finish playing, treasuring each spoken word like a jeweled lifeline.At least, if she couldn't talk to him live, she could hear his voice.After the obnoxious beep cut her last lifeline, Usagi hung up the phone, which felt suddenly too heavy and lifeless in her hand.Usagi slumped to the floor, giving in to her despair as low, guttural sobs racked her whole body.She leaned heavily against the wall for support, hiccupping miserably and gasping for air.Tears soaked her pink pajama top and ran in rivulets to the ground.She absentmindedly wiped her face with one trembling hand.

Minna, I'm not strong enough.I miss him so much!I want him to be back with me safe and sound, always with me, telling me that I'm safe and loved.I don't want him to be at the University, that damn horrible place that stole him from me!Oh, I love you Mamo-chan!Can you hear me?!I love you so much!Don't you love me?Can't you even write me one letter?Are you all right?How will I know?Why don't you answer?Don't you love me?Don't you!!!!

She tried to quiet the sobs that grew loudly in desperation as her thoughts rattled angrily through her mind, but to no avail.She rocked back and forth in the corner underneath the payphone's high shelf.After a futile moment of restraining her anguish, she allowed herself to sob openly into the quiet, empty hall.

Haruka opened her eyes quickly, shaken merciless from a wonderful slumber.She groaned silently and looked at her clock.It was only 2:13am.Haruka had plenty of time to sleep, but she wondered suddenly what noise had woken her.She strained to listen, pushing a strong hand through her short blond hair as her other hand reached for her transformation pen.She wanted to be prepared in case it was the enemy staging a surprise attack.Haruka heard the noise again, coming undoubtedly from the hallway.There was nothing threatening about the noise.In fact, it sounded like Usagi, almost.Was she…crying?Haruka slipped quietly from the bed, careful not to disturb her aqua-haired lover who slept soundly on the edge of the bed.

Haruka opened her bedroom door a crack and peered cautiously into the dim hallway.Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Usagi?" she whispered at the young girl who was curled into a ball and sobbing silently.When she didn't reply, Haruka moved quickly to her side and put her hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"Kitten?" Haruka whispered with concern.Usagi looked up as she heard Haruka's affectionate nickname for her spoken just before her face.She gasped in surprise and shame as she saw the older girl hovering worriedly over her.Usagi tried to hide her face by violently wiping the tears that covered her cheeks, but Haruka stopped her and looked into her red-rimmed and sad eyes.She was first saddened by what she saw, but then she was angry.She looked around, putting a strong arm protectively around Usagi's small shoulders.

"What's wrong, kitten," Haruka asked quickly, "Did someone hurt you?"

"N-no, Haruka-san!" Usagi stammered, 'I-I-I'm fine, really."

"No you're not, Usagi, now tell me what's wrong." Haruka demanded quietly, pulling Usagi gently to her feet and supporting the younger girl as she trembled with exhaustion from crying.Usagi looked up at the phone sadly, her lower lip trembling weakly.Haruka's heart went out to the small girl.

"I haven't been able to-to-to talk to M-mamo-chan…" Usagi whimpered, looking quickly at her feet.Haruka smirked a little and smothered a chuckle.

"Is that all?Well, he said he wouldn't be able to talk to you much while he was studying…when was the last time you talked to him?"Haruake said gently with relief.Our princess is such a cry baby.Usagi began to cry again, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.Haruka cocked her head to the side in confusion, but waited for Usagi to answer.After a moment, Usagi looked up at the older girl with clouded, innocent eyes.

"I haven't talk to him since he left," she whimpered, her voice cracking as she forced herself to answer.Haruka gasped.

"Na ne?Why?!"Haruka asked, obviously outraged.She vowed silently that she would make that man suffer for hurting Usagi, even if he was the future King of Crystal Tokyo.

"I…"

"What is it Kitten?"

"I don't think he-he loves me!" Usagi wailed.Haruka hugged her gently, willing her fingers not to tighten in anger as she felt Usagi sob in her arms.

"Don't worry, Usagi, we'll find out what's wrong."

Usagi looked up at the older girl, her lisp pouting, and she nodded happily through her tears.Haruka smiled a little as she guided the younger girl down the hall.

"Ja, now you need to get some sleep!" Haruka scolded lightly, her eyes smiling.Usagi nodded.

"Hai!" she said, and with a decidedly more light frame of mind, Usagi went quickly down the hall to her room.Haruka watched her leave and then slipped quietly back into her own room.

"What was that about?" Michiru asked, her voice cutting quickly through the stillness in the dark room.Haruka wasn't surprised that her lover had woken up.It wasn't unusual for Michiru to wake from a sound sleep whenever Haruka left the room.The tall, blond-headed woman turned around and smiled sadly at Michiru, whose bare shoulders protruded from the sheet she had wrapped around her naked frame.

"Mamoru-san hasn't talked to Usagi since he left for university," Haruka whispered as she sat down on the bed next to Michiru.The smaller girl gasped.

"But he's been gone for a month now!" she said.She gazed sadly down at her hands, "Poor Usagi.She must be so sad."

"Hai."

"We'll have to try to find him while we're here, but we can't tell the others," Michiru said, running a slender hand through Haruka's hair.The tall girl shifted her body closer to Michiru's, and she smiled lazily.

"Hai, I don't want to hurt Usagi," Haruka whispered, her voice slightly thick.She looked up suddenly and held Michiru's face in her hands.

"I'm glad you're here Michiru," she whispered.Michiru nodded.

"Me too Haruka."

Outside in the hall Usagi had just reached her door when she heard a group of people moving down the hallway.They talked in animated English, and Usagi smiled as she heard the laughter a young girl.After a minute they turned the corner and Usagi could see them.She was unprepared for the colorful group:three women, two men, and one girl that seemed to be only a little younger than Usagi.Usagi had never seen such tall women before.She was awestruck by their unique beauty.One had the longest, brightest red hair she had ever seen, with pale, smooth skin- a combination not entirely common in Japan.The other light-skinned woman had long, curly ringlets with a single white stripe running almost down past her shoulders.The other woman was a total novelty to Usagi.She was dark skinned, the color of coffee, with milky white hair that tumbled down past the middle of her back.The young girl looked more familiar to Usagi- she could recognize the Asian decent, probably Chinese.The girl wore a bright yellow trench coat that Usagi liked very much.The two men followed in the back, much more quiet since they were carrying most of the luggage.One man was very handsome.Usagi had never seen a man as handsome as him- well, except for Mamoru, of course.Just wait until Minako and Makoto hear about this, she thought excitedly.The other man was shorter and stockier, and there was something wild about his rough looks.Usagi backed into the door when she saw him, trying her best not to look frightened.They passed her quickly, but surprisingly enough all of the women smiled and waved at her- a friendly gesture Usagi had not seen yet in New York City.She smiled brightly back, and the young girl with the motley grouped waved excitedly, snapping a bright pink bubble of gum in her mouth.

"Isn't it a little late for such a beautiful p'tite such as yourself to be wandering alone in this big hotel?" the handsome man asked her as he passed.She recognized his accent- definitely French, but with a twist of some sort.Usagi blushed deeply and smiled.He's very charming, she caught herself thinking.

"Gomen-sai," Usagi whispered as she opened the door to her room.The man smiled that devastating smile again, but it was cut short as the woman with the white stripe in her hair slapped him on the arm.

"Ow chere!" he said in feigned hurt as he rubbed his arm.Usagi giggled into her hand as the women dragged him away.

"Leave her alone Remy, you're embah-rassin' her," the woman said with an accent Usagi had never heard before.Its sounded like a sweet purr.

As the group moved farther down the hall Usagi could hear the young girl talk excitedly to the shorter, frightening looking man.Usagi was surprised to see the girl grab his arm without hesitation, as if he were just an over-grown stuffed animal.

"Hey, Wolvie, didja hear what she said?What did she say?" the girl asked in moderately hushed tones.Usagi giggled quietly, hiding partly behind the door.She liked that young girl.

"That was Japanese, darlin'," the man-Wolvie, apparently-said with a grin, "She said 'pardon me' or 'sorry' or something…"

Their voices trailed off as they turned the corner.

"There are so many interesting people in America- I wonder if I will get to see them again?" Usagi whispered to herself as she quietly closed the hotel door behind her as she entered the room.This time the moonlight didn't bother her, and Usagi fell quickly asleep.

End part four

************************************************************************


	5. Chapter V; An Important Meeting

Chapter V, An Important Meeting

Chapter V, _An Important Meeting_

****

BAY VIEW HOTEL, NEY YORK CITY

9:30 AM EASTERN-CENTRAL TIME

WHUMP!

Logan was awakened by the blur of motion known more commonly as Jubilee. She had thrown herself onto his bed and now sat with her knees pressed against his chest. She smiled broadly at him.

"Wake up Wolvie!" she shrieked in excitement. Logan groaned and rubbed a calloused hand over his face as he heard Ororo and Rogue chuckle in the doorway.

"Yes Logan, both you and Gambit have slept well into the morning," Storm pointed out as she walked gracefully across the room to open the hotel window's blinds. As the blinds shifted with a flurry of clicks, bright sunshine spilled into the room and across both men's faces. Muffled French curses could be heard beneath the pillows of the bed in the corner of the room. Rogue laughed as she floated over to Gambit's bed. She sat next to his prone form and bent over in face. Her hair fell down her shoulders and brushed Remy's face, and he sneezed as it feathered across his nose.

"Bless ya sugah," Rogue said with a smile, then grabbed the pillows away from him, "Now rise and shine! We got some serious shoppin' ta do!"

"C'mon chere, Remy be tired..."

"No way Gumbo!" Jubilee crowed, "You too Wolvie, ya got ta get up now!"

"All right darlin', but can't we get breakfast first?" Logan grumbled. Jubilee grinned.

"They have a continental breakfast downstairs," Jean said, appearing suddenly in the doorway. She had just gotten out of the shower and was toweling her long red hair. Logan threw a covert, longing glance at how well that little tee shirt fit over her shoulders and across her brea-

**Logan!** he heard Jean shout in his head. He grinned sheepishly and looked away, and she returned the grin while crossing her shapely arms over her chest. _Ya shouldn't have been listenin' darlin,_ Logan thought_._

"What does continental mean?" Jubilee asked, cocking her head to one side. Logan and Jean laughed.

"All ya need to know, sugah, is that it's free!" Rogue said with a grin. Jubilee perked up suddenly and jumped off Wolverine's bed.

"You think they'll have pancakes?" she asked. Remy and Storm laughed.

"Why don't you go check it out for us p'tite?" Remy suggested.

"Okay!" Jubilee shrieked, and she ran out of the room.

"That's Jubilee fer ya," Wolverine chuckled before getting slowly out of bed, "Always hungry."

"That's ANY healthy teenager for you, Logan, Jean pointed out. Logan nodded, smiling up at her.

"And that is Henry for you as well," Ororo added in her graceful voice.

"Oh my gawd, Ro made a joke!" Rogue gasped with a grin. The other X-Men laughed good-naturedly, and even Storm smiled.

"But, as they say, back to business,'" Storm said, her voice growing suddenly somber, "I think while Jubilee is downstairs, we should discuss how we will investigate Central Park tonight," The other X-Men nodded. Logan and Remy both climbed out of bed and started to get dressed as Storm discussed their plan of action.

"We will begin tonight just after the sun sets. Tonight, Jean, Logan, and Jubilee will have posts at the Grand Army Plaza, which is one of the main entrances used to enter Central Park. Stay off to the side and remain as low profile as possible. Your sweeps will be in a counter clockwise circle around the park. Remy, Rogue, and myself will remain at 90th street and 5th avenue, by the Engineer's Gate. We will make clockwise sweeps, meeting you at Shakespeare's Garden after every sweep. Are we clear?" Ororo asked. The other X-Men nodded. Wolverine glanced at his watch.

"I think I'll go check out that breakfast with Jubilee if we're done for now," he said as he headed to the bathroom with his clothes tucked under his arm."

"Yes Logan, we are."

"Tell Jubilee t' save some food fo' Remy, no?"

"All right Cajun, if there's anything left when I'M done." Logan said with a smirk.

Down the hall the Senshi were also gathered very sleepy and missing one very important person.

"Where's Usagi?" Rei asked. Minako only shook her head as she rummaged through one drawer to find a shirt to wear. Makoto looked up and also shook her head as she tied her boot strings. Rei sighed plaintively, turning to Ami. Ami sat near the window with her glasses perched on her nose, which was buried in the "History of New York" book.

"Well, Ami-chan, do YOU know where Usagi is?" Rei asked. Ami didn't look up.

"They have a free breakfast downstairs." Ami said. She didn't need to say anymore. The other Senshi sighed in unison. 

"I guess we should join her," Makoto said. Minako giggled.

"Hai, there's no point in trying to keep Usagi from food!" she said. The other girls laughed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hai!" they all called out. Haruka and Michiru opened the door a little.

"Are you all dressed?" Haruka asked.

"Hai," the girls said again. The outer Senshi entered the room. Haruka jumped onto the bed, stretching out. Michiru sat next to her. Hotaru and Setsuna sat in chairs next to Ami, smiling gently as they silently greeted each girl. For a minute the girls all chatted excitedly with one another, but then Haruka cleared her throat for attention. Everyone looked at her.

"I think we should go over how we will be watching Central Park tonight." she suggested. Rei nodded.

"We thought that it would be best for us to work in shifts," Michiru said.

"Hai, we agreed that Makoto and Minako will go tonight from our group." Rei said.

"All right, then I'll go as well," Haruka said. Michiru nodded.

"As will I," she added.

"Where will you guys stationed?" Ami asked.

"I think somewhere near the middle will be good" Rei said, her hand on her chin in thought.

"Hai, and we can split up and make sweeps of the park, going in separate directions," Haruka suggested, "That way we'll cover the area twice as quickly."

"We'll have to keep our communicators on," Makoto pointed out. The Senshi agreed. Hotaru looked around suddenly.

"Na ne? Where's Usagi-chan?"

__

BAYVIEW HOTEL LOBBY

10:00AM

Usagi held a warm plate in her hand. She stared down at the strange looking food with interest. She had never seen food like this before. The powdery, round things labeled pancakes smelled good, but she didn't know what every thing else was. The food labeled g-r-i-t-s looked rather odd to her. She stepped aside as people- obviously Americans, or at least people who had eaten American cuisine before- walked past her and confidently scooped food into their plates. Usagi pouted.

"I'm hungry!" she whined. She turned around as she heard someone laugh behind her. It was the Asian girl from the hallway last night.

"Ya lost or something/?" the girl asked with a smile. Usagi laughed sheepishly.

"Hai, a little," she said. The girl looked confused about her answer.

"Hi, hiOH! HAI!" the girl crowed loudly in understanding, "You speak Japanese!"

"Hai!" Usagi giggled, grateful that someone finally knew, I'm visiting from Japan."

"Have you ever been to America before?"

Usagi shook her head.

"Well then! Come with me and I'll show you what to eat and what not to eat here," the girl said. Usagi grinned.

"Arigato gozimus- er, what's your name?" Usagi asked. The girl laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jubilee." the girl- Jubilee, apparently- said with a laugh, extending her hand. Usagi, recognizing this custom, grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously.

"I am Tsukino Usagi, and I am pleased to meet you," she said with a grin. Jubilee wrinkled her nose.

"Suuu-kee-no?" she tried to say. Usagi laughed.

"Just call me Usagi, Oo- sah-gee."

"All right Usagi! Now, over here in this container, is grits. Don't eat those."

"I was hoping you would say that." Usagi said gratefully.

"Now these-" Jubilee smiled, heaping her plate with hot pancakes, "you eat. This is the good stuff." She put some butter and syrup on the cakes and handed the plate to Usagi. Usagi smelled the hot maple and butter and grinned, drool comically forming in the corners of her mouth.

"Come on, I'll show you everything else. This over here is Coke, and don't let any adult tell you that it doesn't go well with breakfast, cause it does, and over here are Sugar Bombs, an essential part of ever American meal"

Jubilee gave Usagi a guided tour of American (teenage) breakfast cuisine. The two girls sat down in a booth off to the side with heaping plates, each happy to have found a new friend and breakfast at the same time.

Logan, who had finished getting dressed a few minutes ago, walked into the lobby and scanned the room for Jubilee. He smiled when he saw her laughing and talking to some blond kid. T_hat's the girl from last night. Jubilee seems to have taken a liking to her._

"Jubilee's so friendly," he said to himself as he got some breakfast, "She certainly didn't get that from me."

Jubilee was talking excitedly to Usagi when she looked up suddenly. Usagi followed her gaze. 

**Eeee!** Usagi thought in panic. The intimidating man from last night was walking right towards them! He smirked at the two girls, holding up one enormous hand in a friendly gesture. Jubilee waved back frantically.

"Hi Wolvie!" Jubilee yelled between mouthfuls of pancakes. Usagi didn't notice the bits of syrup flying out of her new friend's mouth. She couldn't help but stare at the bulky man who was walking confidently towards them. There was something about him that reminded Usagi of a wolf. Maybe it was his loping stride, or maybe it was the way he shifted his gaze nervously- a gesture almost imperceptible to a normal person's eyes- as if the room was too crowded. Maybe it was because he was so hairy. At any rate, Usagi assumed that Jubilee also noted these characteristics, _if_ the nick-name "Wolvie" was based on these characteristics. Usagi didn't want to think what it meant if it didn't.

In an instant the man was by their table. He placed his tray down quietly and wordless sized up Usagi. He looked at Jubilee with a smirk on his face.

"Who's the kid?" he asked, hooking his thumbs through his belt loops and slouching slightly. Jubilee grinned up at the man.

"Wolvie, this is my new friend," Jubilee paused, wrinkling her brow in concentration, "Oo-sah-gee. Ya know, that's really hard ta say!"

Usagi giggled, momentarily forgetting her unease. Suddenly she envisioned Rei standing over her, pointing an accusatory finger in her face_. Baka Usagi! Don't be rude! Introduce yourself!_

Usagi hastily stood up and bowed nervously to "Wolvie."

"Gomen, gomen, I am Tsukino Usagi, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." 

It had been some time since Logan had last been exposed to the formality and politeness of Japanese culture, so when he heard the familiar words spoken by this young girl he softened immediately. He bowed slightly to her as well, then extended one hand, which Usagi took after only a moment's hesitation.

"Your name means Rabbit of the Moon, right?" Logan asked nonchalantly in Japanese. Usagi gaped at the man, surprised to hear someone speak her language. She grinned and nodded her head before taking his hand.

"I think I'll call you Bunny, Usagi- and you can call my Logan," he said. Usagi laughed at the nickname he gave her, bowing politely again. Logan felt refreshed at seeing Japanese etiquette again. It had been so long since he last saw anything like it. He gave Usagi a little bow as well before sitting down.

"So whatcha doin' on this side of the world, kid?" he asked Usagi suddenly. Usagi nearly fell out of her chair. What could she tell him? She knew that saying that she was the future ruler of Japan who as a warrior and moon princess from a fallen empire nearly 1000 years ago was reborn to fight an evil force that just happened to arrive in New York would sound more than a little insane. Suddenly she remembered Ami's book on the history of the city.

"I'm here for school!" Usagi said a little too quickly, in what she hoped was her most convincing voice. Jubilee stuck out her tongue.

"Yeck!" she said, "That sucks that you have to do this for school. Do you have to write a report or something?"

While Jubilee seemed convinced, Usagi noticed that Logan was staring at her curiously.

"Ya mean to tell me that they sent you girls out here (half-way around the world) just for a report?" he said in an off-hand tone. He drank calmly from his cup of coffee without ever taking his eyes off the young girl in front of him. Usagi laughed nervously, and looked as if she were about to explain when a voice called out from the other side of the restaurant.

"Usagi-sannnn!"

Usagi looked up to see Hotaru looking around, her dark, penetrating eyes gazing through the crowd of people. Haruka soon followed the little girl into the restaurant. Usagi stood up quickly. She turned to Jubilee and Logan and bowed again before taking her plate, glad that Haruka and Hotaru showed up at such a convenient time. Usagi waved, and Haruka began to wave back but stopped when she saw that Usagi was not alone. The tall girl's face hardened and she stepped forward, but Hotaru, who also noticed that Usagi had company, stopped the older girl from approaching. Usagi thought it best to leave before Haruka had a chance to argue with Hotaru. She hoped Jubilee and Logan hadn't noticed her friend's behavior

"Gomen, but I must go. My friends are waiting for me." Usagi explained. Jubilee waved nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, I know how it is," she said with a grin. Logan nodded at Usagi.

"Nice ta meet ya, Bunny," he said, "I'm sure we'll see ya around."

"Hai, Logan-san," Usagi agreed with a grin. Out of the corner or her eye she saw Haruka gesture towards her and say something quietly to Hotaru. Usagi hurried towards them so she wouldn't have to explain Haruka's behavior to her new friends.

Jubilee reluctantly watched Usagi go. Jubilee was friendly, but she very rarely connected with people, however she immediately felt she could trust Usagi. It was almost as if the girl with the strange hair radiated a sense of warmth.

"What do you think of her Wolvie?" Jubilee asked. Logan thought for a moment.

"I think she's a sweet kid, but she was lyin' to us about why she's here." Logan said. Jubilee looked up from her breakfast at him.

"Whadya mean?" she asked. Logan gestured at the door with his fork as if Usagi and the other two girls were still there.

"Did you see the two girl who were waiting for her?" he asked.

"Um, I saw a girl and a GUY with her, a cute guy actually," Jubilee added with a sly grin. Logan chuckled.

"That's was a girl, darlin'."

"Are you sure, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked, both astounded and slightly unbelieving.

"Yeah kid, take my word for it," he said, and tapped his nose for emphasis, "But something seems...strange, I guess, about Bunny. She was..." Logan's voice trailed off. He looked at Jubilee.

"Warm- she was warm...." Jubilee said softly, "I felt so calm being near her...did you fell it too, wolvie?

"Yeah darlin', I did."

"What _was _that about her?" Jubilee asked quietly. Logan could only shake his head. He didn't know any better than Jubilee, but he had a feeling they were all going to find out.


End file.
